Engagement One-Shots
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: A collection of one-shots showing the engagements of the couples in my stories.
1. Horvath & Heather

**Chapter 1: Horvath & Heather**

* * *

 _Horvath & Heather_

 _Categories: Wreck-It Ralph & How To Train Your Dragon._

 _Couple: Horvath Willows and Heather._

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, December 16th 2120"_

It was winter time in the Black Cola kingdom. One night, while Heather was visiting, Horvath took his girlfriend to the top of the Black Cola Castle, underneath the stars, and asked her to marry him. Her eyebrow arched and she looked about.

"Starry sky, breathtaking view, flowery speech, on knee. You certainly don't do things by halves, do you?" Heather asked.

"Not when it comes to you. Is that a no?" Horvath asked.

Heather sighed.

"No, it's not a no. But are you sure, Horvath? I'm not exactly..." Heather asked.

"Open?" Horvath asked.

Heather nodded.

"Well, yes. It doesn't worry you, to put someone with a rather... unique past on the throne?" Heather asked.

Horvath's knee was aching too much to keep kneeling, so he rose and took her hands in his.

"Heather, I love you. More then that, I trust you, and I know your a good person. You are... capable, smart, and amazing. That's the exact sort of woman I want by my side." Horvath replied.

Heather went quiet, looking down at their interlocked fingers. After a few seconds, she smirked.

"It's just funny, the direction my life has taken me in." Heather muttered.

"Heather?" Horvath asked.

The Dragon Rider shook her head.

"My apologies. I was merely lost in thought." Heather replied.

"Alright, then I'll ask again. Will you marry me? Will you let me love and cherish you for as long as our lives go on? Will you help me guide this kingdom into a brighter future?" Horvath asked.

Heather smiled.

"I would love nothing more." Heather replied.

 _Heather: I'm not a traditional wife, never have been or ever will be. But I do promise to love you for all time. Just, please... stay with me._


	2. Moon & Viridi

**Chapter 2: Moon & Viridi**

* * *

 _Moon & Viridi_

 _Categories: Mario & Kid Icarus._

 _Couple: Moon Benson and Viridi._

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World,_ _April 5th_ _2159"_

One day, Viridi went to visit Moon on Gateway Galaxy.

"Moon, I've been looking for you!" Viridi said.

"Oh, I've been looking for you too! I hear you've been warming up to humans more often. I know it couldn't have been easy for you. Thank you." Moon said.

Viridi blushed.

"S-Sure. No problem." Viridi said.

"So, you had something you wanted to talk to me about?" Moon asked.

"No, never mind. It's not important." Viridi replied.

"Are you sure?" Moon asked.

Viridi nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe we can talk some other time." Viridi replied.

She turned around to leave.

"W-Wait! Viridi, what's wrong? You can tell me. Please, let's talk." Moon said. He then frowned and asked "Wait, are you alright? Your face is burning up! Do you have a fever? Are you sick? Let me get my mother. She can help!" Moon asked.

"N-No! I-I'm fine." Viridi replied.

"Are you sure? Your sweating a lot too." Moon asked.

"Well... I wanted to tell you..." Viridi started to reply.

"Yes? Go on." Moon asked.

Viridi sighed.

"I'm sorry. My pride prevented me from telling you before. I swore I'd never do this. Every time I saw you, I felt ashamed. You were a reminder of what I hated the most. A reminder of my weakness. But over time, my hatred for humanity has been weakened and been replaced. I began to wrestle not with my weakness, but with a new feeling." Viridi replied.

"A new feeling?" Moon asked.

"Yes. Love." Viridi replied.

Moon was surprised.

"Love?" Moon asked.

Viridi blushed even more.

"Yes. I could not be accept that I had feelings for you. Your a human, while I am a goddess... and a constant reminder of my hatred to your race. We could never be together." Viridi replied.

"I see. Well, the truth is, I have had feelings for you too. Ever since the day I first met you." Moon said.

Viridi was surprised.

"Huh?" Viridi asked.

"I made excuses for myself, saying I wanted you to make friends and learn. But the truth is, I only wanted to get closer to you." Moon replied.

"Moon..." Viridi started to say.

Moon laughed lightly.

"When you think about it, we really did meet in the worst possible way, didn't we?" Moon asked.

Viridi smirked.

"Don't say that! From now on, I will remember it as one of the happiest days of my life. As you said, we should be grateful we connected so well." Viridi replied.

Moon nodded.

"Yes. Thank you, Viridi. I promise to love you forever." Moon said.

"There is no need to thank me. I should be the one thanking you." Viridi said.

 _Viridi: To think that I might love a human... who knew. What a strange world this is._


	3. Rosalina & Charlie

**Chapter 3: Rosalina & Charlie**

* * *

 _Rosalina & Charlie_

 _Category: Mario._

 _Couple: Rosalina and Charlie Benson._

* * *

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, June 4th 2137"_

Charlie was flying through deep space, heading towards the Comet Observatory. Rosalina had contacted him and let him know that she needed help cleaning up, so he agreed to come over and help. As he flew, he noticed random colored starbits flying alongside him and was able to catch them all.

 _"Maybe I can give these to Rosalina when I get there."_ Charlie thought, seeing even more starbits near him.

Several minutes of soaring through space and catching numerous starbits, he finally arrived at the Comet Observatory and landed safely. He looked around the floating platforms that made up the interior and noticed that there was nobody in sight.

"Rosalina, I'm here! Where are you?" Charlie called out.

 _"I'm in the kitchen!"_ Rosalina replied from a very far location.

Charlie made his way to the Comet Observatory's kitchen and gasped when he saw all the busy activities occurring inside. Lumas were all over the place, tidying up in the kitchen along with Rosalina.

"Oh, your here!" Rosalina said as she washed the dishes.

"What happened in here? Did you have some kind of crazy party yesterday?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, we did, but it somehow got out of hand." Rosalina replied.

Charlie shook his head before handing the star princess the numerous amount of starbits he had collected.

"Anyway, these are for you." Charlie said.

Rosalina smiled and took the starbits.

"Oh, thank you, Charlie. Your so sweet." Rosalina said.

Charlie blushed slightly.

"Y-Yeah, yeah, whatever." Charlie said.

He grabbed a broom and begin cleaning.

* * *

After awhile, they were finally finished with cleaning all over the observatory. The kitchen, Rosalina's bedroom and the guest bedroom, library, engine room, and garage were completely clean. Charlie was inside the garage, sweeping up the last bit of dirt on the floor.

"Done!" Charlie said.

He rested his broom on a nearby shelf before exiting the garage. He gazed around the super clean observatory in front of him and thought it looked great.

"Hey, Rosalina! I'm done! Where are you?" Charlie called out.

 _"In here!"_ Rosalina replied from the library.

Charlie made his way to the library, where he found Rosalina sitting on the rocking chair.

"Is that all you needed from me?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, you can go now." Rosalina replied.

Charlie nodded and was about to leave, until he noticed the storybook resting on the table next to the rocking chair.

"Hey, isn't that your storybook?" Charlie asked.

Rosalina glanced over at it.

"Yes, it is." Rosalina replied.

Charlie noticed a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Charlie said.

Rosalina smiled.

"It's fine." Rosalina said.

Charlie nodded.

"Well, there's actually something else I've wanted to talk to you about for a long time." Charlie said.

"What is it?" Rosalina asked.

Charlie started to sweat slightly.

"Well... the truth is..." Charlie started to reply.

Rosalina frowned.

"Are you alright? Your a little red." Rosalina asked.

Charlie exhaled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. What I wanted to say... was... I love you." Charlie replied.

Rosalina was taken back.

"What?" Rosalina asked.

Charlie sighed.

"I can't hide this anymore, I love you, Rosalina. I loved you since the first moment I saw you years ago. I've wanted to tell you that, but I was worried about what you would say. Every time when I got lonely, I thought about you, and us as a loving couple." Charlie replied.

Rosalina closed her eyes.

"I..." Rosalina started to say.

"Yes?" Charlie asked.

Rosalina opened her eyes and looked over at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm not interested in marriage." Rosalina replied.

Charlie frowned.

"You aren't? Why not?" Charlie asked.

"I cannot say I truly understand what a family is. Sure, I have all the Lumas, but they aren't truly my children. And the only memories I have of my real family were so long ago." Rosalina replied.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Your a great parent to all the Lumas. I've seen you all. Your all so close and loving, and you see each other every day... that's why I want to have one. I think it would be a beautiful adventure for us both. So, will you reconsider?" Charlie replied.

Charlie took out a ring.

"Is that..." Rosalina started to ask.

"A wedding ring? Yes. I had it made especially for you." Charlie replied.

Rosalina frowned.

"Hmm." Rosalina muttered.

"Rosie? What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"I... I don't know what to do." Rosalina replied.

"You can do what you want. I only ask that you don't say no out of fear that you won't be able to handle it. I'll be by your side every step of the way. We'll help each other through it." Charlie said.

Rosalina smiled.

"Well then, I suppose I'll hold onto it for now." Rosalina said.

Charlie smiled.

"Thank you, Rosalina. I promise to love you always." Charlie said.

Rosalina smiled.

"So do I." Rosalina said.

 _Rosalina:_ _I love you, and I'll spend the rest of my life with you. Let's stay together for the rest of our lives._


End file.
